A user equipment (UE) can include multiple wireless interfaces (e.g. wireless interfaces capable of performing radio frequency (RF) communications). The presence of multiple wireless interfaces allows the UE to communicate content using any of several different communications links. Examples of wireless interfaces that may be present in a UE include a wireless interface to communicate in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) frequency band, a wireless interface to communicate in an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) frequency band, or a wireless interface to communicate in a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) frequency band.